


Ma Belle Lapine

by GrandmamasCannolis



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: A traditional WildeHopps oneshot, F/M, Fluff, Slightly suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmamasCannolis/pseuds/GrandmamasCannolis
Summary: Taking place during the night of the day when Nick got graduated, the fox has something else to be happy about besides his new promising career.





	Ma Belle Lapine

His first badge. Nick couldn´t believe a day like this would come. 

But now, he finally had it. The fox had recently been training heavily for the ZPD in the academy, and the graduation ceremony had taken place previously that day. 

It was one of the happiest days in his life so far. An outcast felt finally like he had a place he belonged in. All of his friends and family members were there to see Nick become a police officer, and the one who placed the badge on him was no other than the lady love of his life. Officer Judy Hopps. 

Some time before Nick started his rigorous training, he had started dating his brave and loyal companion and even moved in with her. During their quest to save the city, the rabbit and the fox had forged a very special friendship that just waited for the right moment to light up the flame of love. 

And that right moment was just around the time of his training. Judy encouraged and supported her boyfriend while he went through all the same rough training she had done before. Now she was there in the apartment during that night with him, admiring the badge he had placed carefully on display on the table, next to Judy´s family photos and the hankie Nick had in his scout days. 

“Your family can surely be proud of you now, Nick, and so can the ZPD about their first fox”, Judy patted him on the back. 

“Words cannot describe how thankful I am to you for that, Judy. Without you, I wouldn´t have come this far. You´ve changed so much in my life”, the fox turned and looked her in the eyes. 

The gaze he gave to her reminded Judy of how he changed her life too. The journey with him opened her worldview a lot more, teaching her the meaning of acceptance and friendship along the way. It hadn´t taken long for her to realize her true feelings for Nick too, especially when he had seen him for who he truly was. 

She was no longer the ignorant country rabbit who wouldn´t even dream of entering a relationship with a predator. Now, she was a responsible, mature and compassionate woman who really understood his feelings and couldn´t help but feel the same way about him too. 

“Without you, I wouldn´t be anywhere either. The more I realized that biology and species don´t matter in friendship or in love, the more I realized how much you meant for me”, Judy said with a slight poignancy in her voice. She still remembered how she was a bit unsure about her feelings for him before realizing the truth.

“Well, you did the right choice in admitting that. Everything that you´ve done for me has proven that you´re truly worthy of my love. No vixen in the world has the kind of heart you have”, Nick held Judy as they sat on the couch. 

There was nothing on the TV, so Judy decided to put on the radio instead. At the moment, it was playing a series of soothing love songs in foreign languages. Even though Nick and Judy didn´t understand all of the lyrics, the sound of the music still felt very pleasing to their ears. 

It all seemed to awaken the romantic mood in Judy too. 

“I never expected that foxes could get as gentle and handsome as you”, she batted her eyelashes at him. The sly hustler was certainly not like the kind of fox Judy used to think them to be in her childhood. The bullying incident and several horrible stories told by her parents had reinforced that stereotype, which was eventually proven wrong.

“Well I didn´t expect that from your kind either, ma belle lapine. It means beautiful rabbit”, Nick smiled as a French love song was playing in the radio. 

“Oh, you can speak in languages too? I like that…especially if you speak the language of love too”, Judy went closer to Nick flirtatiously, tugging him from the tie. 

Nick blushed. He knew what was coming. 

He shut down the radio and the lights, leaving only a candle on the table to light the room faintly. 

“My best friend, my partner and my girlfriend all as the same person…I don´t think many mammals in the city are as fortunate as I am now with you”, the handsome fox took off his shirt and pants. 

Judy undressed too, taking off her gray blouse and black pants while leaving only her black bra and underpants on. She walked past her boyfriend coquettishly before laying herself on the bed. 

Nick´s heart was pounding like thunder at the sight. The way Judy moved with her butt swaying, her curves, her adorable dipstick tail and her feminine smile were only a few of the many beautiful things in her which only strengthened his attraction towards her. 

To him though, such beauty was only a bonus to the real beauty in her, which was on the inside. The rabbit had shown all that to him already as their friendship had gotten stronger. Her strong will and gentle nature were qualities that he admired in women the most. 

Holding up her paws in front playfully like a lioness getting ready for mating and giving a seductive smile, Judy had never ever looked this enticing to Nick before. 

The fox came to Judy, lifted her up by the waist and kissed her intensely on her leporine lips. She sighed in great pleasure. 

The apartment of a formerly lonely bunny had turned into a nest of love. With only a candle lighting the room, one could see the silhouettes of the lovingly kissing couple next to the closed curtains of the room. 

This was the first time the rabbit had ever experienced love like this in her life. Judy couldn´t even describe it herself, especially since this was not the way she used to expect it to happen. She kept on enjoying the blissful feeling while kissing the fox and stroking his chest softly. 

He wouldn´t only be Judy´s first love, but would also be the only true one. Her Mr.Right. 

Nick felt the same way. Their relationship had just started, and the fact that more of this would come soon made him feel happier than he had ever felt before. 

“That felt…so wonderful”, Judy said as their kiss paused for a moment, reclining a bit in his arms. 

“I love you”, Nick whispered while nuzzling her. 

That was only the beginning for one of the most passionate and romantic nights in the fox and rabbit´s lives. 

No matter how their hard work in the ZPD would take its toll, Nick and Judy would always have each other. Their special bond was the thing that´d keep them going wherever their road might lead into.


End file.
